Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-6576310-20190912081202/@comment-88.139.161.168-20190917173052
2A02:2788:1016:61E:B0FB:53A3:5D96:BE45 a écrit : Roronoa93 a écrit : Sanjuanwolf71 a écrit : Roronoa93 a écrit : Sanjuanwolf71 a écrit : Roronoa93 a écrit : Si avec une maîtrise partielle de Enma Oden a été capable de blesser gratuitement un monstre de résistance comme Kaido, je me demande à quel point Zorro sera puissant avec une maîtrise totale en changant Enma en lame noir. Après wano à dieux les discussions du genre entre zorro et luffy qui est le plus fort... Parce que zorro sera capable de tuer quelqu'un comme luffy qui lui n'a pas une résistance à la Kaido. Sinon je ne penses pas que Zorro aura un jour une lame de premier ordre parmi les 12. Tout simplement parce ceux qui utilisent ces armes à l'instar de mihawk et de BB, leurs style de combat leurs permettent de n'utilisés qu'une arme. Je ne suis pas pour le schéma où zorro aura une lame parmi les 12 premiers puis les 21 et en fin les 51. Zorro a déjà une lame très puissante de base Enma et qui peut encore grimpée en puissance en devenant une lame noir. Il a également le wado qui est une lame blanche et qui je pense nous réserve beaucoup des surprises en terme de puissance puisque longtemps considéré comme sans grande puissance mais avec juste une valeur sentimentale. Il ya également le sendai kiketsu qui est une lame maudite que nous ne connaissons pratiquement pas grand chose de cette, son réel potentiel de puissance. Alors si zorro travaille sur ces trois lame et les maîtrisent à la perfection plus la maîtrise parfaite de ses haki je ne vois pas pourquoi il ira encore chercher une lame parmi les 12. Sinon ça deviendra trop et ça puissance sera abusé plus personne ne Parra l'arrêté imaginez zorro maîtrisant une lame parmie les 12 une ou deux autre parmie les 21. Même mihawk n'aura aucune chance puisque lui maîtrise seulement une lame parmie les 12. Il faudrait déjà que tu redescentes 02 minutes. Déjà le meilleur épéiste de One piece n'est pas le plus puissant personage ici. Mihawk a la meilleureépée. Nul doute des haki de classe supérieurs. Mais il y a des gars qui le depassaient quand-même. Ce que tu racontes n'a pas de sens. Ensuite les coups de Sabre peuvent être parés. Ce n'est pas comme si les personnages étaient des statuts du genre <> Autre chose Luffy sera toujours plus fort que lui. Tu dis genre comme si pendant que Zoro va progresser, Luffy sera juste là à le regarder. Réveille-toi. Ensuite tu imagines trop de scénarios qui ne collent même. C'est juste mon point de vu, si la plus puissante attaque d'Oden a pu grièvement blesser Kaido avec Enma à moitié maîtrisée sachant que Enma fait partie de 21 grandes lames, alors qu'elle sorte des dégâts pourraient causer la plus puissante attaque de la lame de Mihawk qui elle est parmie les 12 sur Kaido? C'est un raisonnement logique, je sais que une attaque à l'épée peut être esquiver mais pourquoi Kaido n'a-t-il pas esquivé l'attaque d'oden ? Et bien je suppose qu'il était dans l'impossibilité d'esquiver, voilà pourquoi j'ai dis que zorro avec une meilleure maîtrise de Enma de wado et du nidai, la puissance de sa plus puissante attaque sur Kaido non seulement le blesserait plus grièvement qu'oden mais le lesserait également à l'article de la mort puisque c'est Kaido. Alors que dire de luffy ?? Ou même quelqu'un d'autre ??? Quand tu lances un commentaire, attends toi deja à des réponses. Donc tu connais meme déjà comment le combat Oden vs Kaidou s'est passé. Es-tu sûr que le niveau de Mihawk était déjà à ce niveau ? Comment sais-tu que Zoro les maîtrise mieux ? Donc ce que tu voudrais me dire c'est que Zoro peut trancher Kaido actuellement et facilement trancher Luffy ou quelqu'un du même calibre. Redescends 02 minutes. Mon ami, il n'est pas question de savoir comment le combat kaiso vs oden c'est déroulé. Je me sers des données que le manga nous a fournis. Et ces données disent qu'Enma est l'unique sabre qui a réussi à blessée kaido lors de l'invasion de l'équipage aux cent bêtes à wano. Alors nous savons déjà qu'Enma appartenait à Oden non seulement enma mais aussi ameno habakiri si hyori précise bien que c'est enma qui qui est à l'origine de la blessure de kaido et non l'autre sabre c'c'est pas sans raison, effectivement c'est pour insister sur la particularité de ce sabre. Le maga nous informes également qu'Enma peut devenir un sabre noir et ainsi grimper d'un rend. Maintenant la comparaison logique se fait à ce niveau : Oden a blessé kaido avec enma sans que celui-ci soit une lame noire or on sait qu'une lame devient noire suite à l'entraînement de sont utilisateur donc un certain niveau de maîtrise. Donc lorsque zorro maîtrisera enma comme oden alors il sera capable d'infliger les même types des dégâts sur kaido voir même plus. Maintenant lorsque zorro faira grimper enma au rend des lames noires alors sa puissance de passera de loin celle qu'il aura obtenu en maîtrisant tout simplement enma comme oden l'avait fait ou comme il va le faire bientôt là. En conglusion la maîtrise de enma a deux volets : Premièrement juste dompter le sabre comme oden à son époque ce qui confère une puissance de malade cf la blessure de kaido, Deuxièmement faire maintenant évoluer le sabre en une lame noire donc encore beaucoup plus de puissance... Si au premier stade on peux déjà grièvement blessé quelqu'un comme kaido réputé d'être indestructible alors que dire de la seconde phase enma en made lame noire ? Si kaido subit autant des dégâts alors alors que dire des autres qui ne bénéficient pas naturellement d'une résidence comme celle de kaido. Il faut voire plus loins. Bha les autres possèdent le haki de l armement pour se peotéger des attaques induits d'haki, Kaido doit aussi sans doute pouvoir s induire d'haki pour se protéger, ce qu il n a pas fait face à Luffy donc imaginer Kaido s en servir,il serait plus résistant. Après les circonstances de combat entre Oden et Kaido on les connait pas peut-etre que Kaido a baissé sa garde comme Kuma lorsque Zoro le blessd à l épaule par exemple et ce n est pas parce qu il était blessé que Kaido était dans un mauvais état,on a vu beaucoup de gars être blessé et se porter bien ou meme etre blessé face à des gars plus faible. Et une dernière chose, il semblerait que Kaido soit de la même generation que Shanks, Shanks qui a pris la mer seul il y a une vingtaine d annéesjuste avant l invasion de Kaido, peut-etre que Kaido n avait pas son niveau actuel et qu il est progressé. Je ne dis pas que tu as tord mais bon, c est comme si les gens avaient jugé Teach plus fort que Shanks car il l a blessé, attendons de connaitre les conditions du combat Shanks à 39ans et Kaido faisait partie des Rocks il y a 40ans donc Shanks n'étais pas encore né. Faut voir le flash-back du combat Kaido contre Oden pour savoir ce qui c'est passé, par contre comme l'a dit le contributeur Roronoa93, Hyori précise que c'est enma qui blesse Kaido, elle ne dit pas que c'est les 2 sabres donc il y aurait que Enma qui aurait cette particularité et Ame no Habakiri a comme légende l'"épée qui peut couper le ciel". Après malgré la blessure assez importante pour laisser une cicatrice à Kaido, celui-ci a quand même gagné contre Oden donc il était pas mortellement touché non plus. Kaido gagne contre Oden en se prenant une cicatrice immense, on parle des 7 défaites de Kaido mais il n'a jamais eu d'autres cicatrices pour autant, pas d'autres traces d'épée, magma d'Akainu, laser Kizaru,ect...